In our patent application EP 289380 we have described different derivatives of phenylpyrazolylcarbinols, of general formula (II)
in which R1 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group; R2 represents an aminoalkyl radical and Het represents an azol.
We have now discovered that substituting a benzene ring for a thiopheno ring gives rise to new compounds of general formula (I) that show some interesting biological properties. These properties make the new compounds particularly useful for use in human and/or veterinary therapy. The compounds object of this patent are useful as agents with analgesic activity.